ERÓTICO TRABAJO
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: Tsuna sonrió a la cámara que ya hacia filmándolos desde que habían comenzado el acto sexual. A fin de cuentas ese era su trabajo. ADVERTENCIA: este documento contiene alto contenido sexual explisito, leer bajo SU propio riesgo. Parejas: 1827, 6996, 8059, entre ortas


**ACLARACIONES: **

Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen con únicos y exclusivos de Akira Amano, yo solamente aporto las ideas sin fines le lucro.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

1.- Lemon en proporciones extremas así como el uso de lenguaje vulgar, por lo que se ha clasificado como +18, están bajo advertencia, es del lector continuar la lectura bajo** su** responsabilidad.

2.- **Estas (↑)** declaraciones solo saldrán en **ESTE **capi, en los demás solo subiré los capis y ya, sin aclaraciones a menos que sean necesarias.

3.- se manejaran temas de relatividad realista y con información respaldada.

***AHORA SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR, DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA***

**ERÓTICO TRABAJO**

**Capitulo I:**

El éxtasis se esparcía por todo su sudoroso cuerpo, sus caderas se mecían con el movimiento acelerado que el hombre sobre y dentro de él imponía. Su nublada mirada caramelo se encontraba con la mirada de su _**seme**_ por lo que gemía sin control.

Las grandes manos del hombre de cabellos negros y mirada azul metálica se apretaron mas sobre sus glúteos, por lo que llevo sus pequeñas manos sobre las más grandes afianzando el agarre.

El orgasmo estaba cerca, lo sentía porque lo que había tomado momentos antes estaba perdiendo su efecto y al parecer y por el ceño fruncido y la mueca en los labios del pelinegro este también se encontraba ya en la etapa pre-orgásmica.

Según lo que se tenía ya prestablecido era que él terminara en su interior. Algo de lo cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado, no por nada laboraba en ese tipo de trabajo.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando una de las embestidas de su acompañante tocó de lleno en su próstata, estimulándolo por completo y haciendo que su interior comenzase a contraerse, fue la gloria para ambos.

El moreno se inclino hacia donde estaba su rostro jadeando un poco susurrando su nombre repetidas veces mientras aceleraba más el movimiento como se le permitía, intoxicándose con la fragancia dulce del más pequeño. Los ojos cafés embelesados y con el brillo de las previas lágrimas de placer que se aglomeraron en ellos, se fijaron en los metálicos de su compañero.

Llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta la espalda del moreno gimiendo más fuerte cuando este golpeaba con descaro en su punto G, rasgándola un poco con sus uñas haciendo que la blanquecina piel se tornase roja. Algo que aparentemente volvió loco al moreno quien entrecerró los ojos sobre el más pequeño como un carnívoro que estaba a punto de devorar a su presa.

─Me vuelves loco…Tsunayoshi─ ronroneo en su oído, para recibir a cambio un beso sobre su cuello. Sonrió ante el infantil gesto de su acompañante.

Tomo el miembro del castaño comenzándolo a estimular para que terminase primero. El castaño contrajo su rostro en infinito placer.

─¡Oh mi Dios, me vengo!─ vociferó a voz plena mientras se erguía y curveara su espalda y cuello, permitiendo así que el moreno besase y marcase esa zona ─¡Kyoya!─ demandó en un grito llevando su mano a la nuca de mencionado quien ahora succionaba uno de sus pezones.

Su interior se contrajo con más fuerza y dando un potente grito se vino sobre su cuerpo y el de su acompañante permitiendo que las contracciones de su interior se presentarán con más rítmica aun después del post-orgasmo.

El moreno no aguanto más por lo que irguiéndose tomo con fuerza las caderas del castaño, dando potentes embestidas mientras retraía su cabeza hacia el techo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo su rostro en un gesto placentero. El castaño movió su cadera para acelerar el orgasmo del otro antes de que la intromisión se volviese dolorosa.

El moreno soltó un bramido apretando con sus manos la cadera del castaño apegándolo todo lo que podía a su pelvis viniéndose con violencia. El castaño gimió gatunamente cerrando sus ojos cuando se sintió llenado por el semen de su acompañante.

Unos cuantos segundos después se miraban jadeando, Tsuna le sonrió antes de que se levantase un poco tratando se sacar al moreno de su interior. Este inmediatamente entendió lo que el otro estaba apunto de hacer, por lo que saliendo un poco tomó su miembro semi dormido sacudiéndolo un poco aun sobre la entrada del castaño una vez que lo saco por completo.

El castaño se puso en cuclillas sobre la copa que descansaba en el suelo, tomó con ambas manos sus glúteos separándolos esperando a que el semen descendiese de su interior hasta la copa. Cuando la copa se lleno todo lo que pudo, llevó sus dedos a su entrada, tratando de sacar el restante para momentos mas tarde tomarla en sus manos y beber sin miramiento alguno todo el semen. Mostrando su boca sin nada en ella.

Tsuna sonrió a la cámara que ya hacia filmándolos desde que habían comenzado el acto sexual. A fin de cuentas ese era su trabajo.

─¡Corte!─ el director se levantó con megáfono en mano dirigiéndose al personal antes de dirigirse a sus actores ─Muy buen trabajo, Hibari-san, Tsuna-chan─ felicitó a ambos antes de retirarse a preparar la siguiente parte de la videocinta con otros de sus actores.

Tsuna suspiró antes de recibir una bata que una de las empleadas del camerino le había entregado, sonriéndole en agradecimiento. Sintió la presencia del moreno tras de él y se giro a encararlo, dedicándole una sonrisa con un sonrojo adicionado.

─Muchas gracias _Hibari-san_ por compartir escena conmigo─ se inclinó con respeto y le sonrió más abiertamente. El mencionado solo entrecerró sus ojos antes de tomar al castaño y arrastrarlo hasta su camerino. Tsuna no opuso resistencia.

Total, eran esa clase de _**juegos**_ los que siempre ocurrían entre ellos.

Una vez dentro del camerino del Hibari, este procedió a arrancarle la bata al castaño dejándole una vez más desnudo, expuesto. Besó de inmediato los labios del mismo y lo condijo hasta donde una cama provisional cuando les tocaba quedarse en las noches de grabación, sentándose sobre esta, dejando los labios del castaño quien le miró con un brillante sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y parado frente a él.

Hibari desabrocho su bata negra dejando expuesto su cuerpo y su miembro semi-erecto, mirando penetrantemente a Tsuna a los ojos.

─Chúpalo─ ordenó apuntando su miembro tomando la mano del castaño induciéndolo a arrodillarse. Cosa que este inmediatamente realizó.

Tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el prominente miembro del moreno, llevándolo directamente a su boca succionando la punta y estimulando con sus manos la base. Pasó su lengua sobre el prepucio y el orificio uretral llenando de éxtasis al moreno quien llevo una de sus grandes manos al rostro del castaño, mientras este le veía con sus grandes y acaramelados ojos nublados de placer.

Hibari lo motivó a introducírselo de lleno a su pequeña boca, haciendo que el castaño lo hiciese abarcando todo lo que le permitía sus labios. El moreno gimió y llevó hacia atrás su cabeza moviendo su cadera un poco. Tomo con ambas manos la cabeza castaña y la movió de manera agresiva hacia su miembro gimiendo mas fuerte. Tsuna cerró sus ojos y frunció un poco el ceño en una mueca de dolor y placer cuando esa enorme extremidad tocaba su campanilla provocándole leves arcadas.

El moreno estaba por llegar, pero él no quería hacerlo en su boca, por lo que lo retiró de su miembro levantándolo del suelo y arrastrándolo consigo hacia la cama. Tsuna gateó hasta que tuvo el miembro de Hibari apuntando hacia su entrada.

─Debes estarte cuidando con algo para que no terminases embarazado con tanta _acción_─ susurró en su oído con algo de molestia haciendo que Tsuna sonriese un poco, parecía que solamente a Hibari le gustaba su condición de Doncel.

─Con pastillas, aunque ya hace varios días que dejé de tomármelas─ declaró sonriendo ante la expresión estupefacta del moreno ─Así que lo más probable es que pronto tengamos a un pequeño Kyoya corriendo por la casa─ se burlo ante lo dicho.

La realidad era, que ellos dos estaban casados. Pero la duda estaba en como ambos habían terminado haciendo lo que ahora hacen. Películas pornográficas.

Simple, Hibari Kyoya a pesar de ser un hombre frio y aparentemente reservado, también tenia ciertos fetiches con los que lidiaba, uno de ellos era la morbosidad. Al principio Tsuna se había negado alegando que él no quería exponerle a nadie sus intimidades, por lo que el moreno tuvo que persuadirle, el como lo logro, solamente ellos dos los sabían.

Lo que ambos agradecían era que el dueño de esa empresa entendiera su condición matrimonial y no los hiciese rolar parejas (Hibari había amenazado al hombre, a decir verdad), por lo que Tsuna no tuvo que preocuparse.

Durante su tiempo en ese lugar los habían hecho hacer de todo, desde lo más simple como la felación hasta lo más fuerte como el sadomasoquismo –parámetro favorito de su esposo- habían probado infinidad de posiciones también y habían descubierto puntos sensibles y gustos preferenciales en el otro, así que ya sabían como estimularse mutuamente.

Lo más difícil –para Tsuna principalmente- fue perder el pudor y la vergüenza permitiendo que gente desconocida les mirase y les grabase.

Fue un arduo tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero lo habían conseguido…

─¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de cuidarte?─ pregunto el morocho haciendo reír a Tsuna.

─Las dejé como hace dos semanas atrás─ recordó ─pero el efecto durara al menos unos cuantos días mas hasta que mi organismo lo deseche por completo─ sus cejas se fruncieron ─las dejé porque hacia ya meses que me estas pidiendo un hijo─ puso un puchero para después reír.

Si, él le había pedido un hijo porque ya contaba con veinticuatro años y no quería llegar a viejo sin un hijo al menos, aunque con Tsunayoshi era razonable, él tenía apenas veintiuno.

─No quiero que te sientas obligado, si quieres seguir tomándotelas, adelante, no te presionaré─ cerro sus ojos y llevó sus manos hacia la cara de su esposo.

─No lo hago por sentirme presionado Kyoya…─ le llamó por su nombre como siempre hacia cuando estaban en intimidad ─Yo también quiero un bebe de mi esposo─ sonrió con amor, besándolo lentamente ─Así que mientras más lo hagamos, mas posibilidades tengo de encargar─ finalizó apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del otro.

Ellos llevaban ya tres años de matrimonio y seis años de relación. Desde que Tsuna solo contaba con quince años de edad, Hibari ya le había asaltado por completo tomándolo como de su propiedad. Que habían tenido sus diferencias no era algo que no ocurriese como con cualquier otra pareja.

Al principio de su relación, todo era sereno hasta antes de que Hibari le persuadiera para tener relaciones, Tsuna al principio se había negado por que alegaba el hecho de ser aun muy chico, además le había confesado lo de su condición como doncel. Hibari no se preocupo ni se molesto ante tal hecho, muy al contrario la noticia le había caído de maravilla, ¿la razón?, él deseaba una familia.

Por lo que en su primera vez, el moreno había usado condón, como lo fue haciendo durante su primer año de noviazgo. Cuando cumplieron los dos años, Hibari le había pedido que comenzara a cuidarse con algún método anticonceptivo como las inyecciones o pastillas.

Tsuna había probado con lo primero, pero el método había resultado muy agresivo para su edad principalmente, por lo que tuvo que empezar de nuevo método pero con pastillas.

─¿Qué pasa?, te has quedado callado─ la voz de su pequeña pareja, le trajo de regreso de esos recuerdos de cuando iniciaron su relación.

─Solo recordaba lo frustrante que era venirme en el maldito condón y no en tu interior─ dijo como si fuese algo de lo mas normal. Las mejillas de Tsuna se colorearon un poco ─¿Por qué dices que tendremos que esperar a que el efecto pase?, pensé que solo con dejarlas quedabas embarazado y ya─

─Es algo complicado pero te lo explicare─ se quitó de su regazo y se recostó a su lado ─fueron más o menos cinco años lo que estuve cuidándome con pastillas, por lo general como estás tratando con hormonas que inhiben las que ya tienes pues digamos que el efecto aun se encuentra en el organismo hasta que este se pierde por completo por la falta de producción─

─Ya veo, ¿con hormonas te refieres a la progesterona, testosterona y todo eso verdad?─ Tsuna afirmó con su cabeza dándole la razón.

─Nosotros los donceles tenemos tanto testosterona como estrógeno, las cuales son las principales hormonas femeninas, la progesterona solo se produce cuando hay una concepción, por ejemplo el embarazo─

─Para que tu sepas tanto de esos temas, me supongo tu tutor tuvo que hacértelo grabar, ¿Oh me equivoco?─ su mirada se tornó burlona cuando el de ojos cafés frunció el ceño con un puchero en los labios.

─Es un espartano sádico, me obligo a aprendérmelo para que no me viera completamente ingenuo cuando estuviese contigo─ Hibari encarno una ceja con escepticismo─ No me mires así, Reborn te tiene como un pervertido, y no lo desmentiré, porque lo eres─ enfatizó encogiéndose de hombros.

─A ese _**Bebe**_ le gusta meter las narices donde no le importa─ exclamó molesto a figurándose el rostro sonriente de su "suegro".

─tengo que darte la razón en eso─ Tsuna suspiro.

─En fin, continua─ le invitó a seguir. Tsuna asintió.

─Bien, pues eso, que como yo también tengo estrógeno y es quien manda señales a los ovarios a producir óvulos, pues las pastillas son un reducidor de esta hormona, por lo que por decirlo de alguna manera, la imprenta se queda sin trabajadores por culpa de unas renovaciones y se pará por completo la producción. En este caso, los ovarios dejan de producir óvulos, pero no de manera literal, solo no los libera─

─Por eso no hay concepción, por que no hay óvulos─ dijo entendiéndolo por completo.

─Exacto─ afirmó ─por lo que el efecto de las hormonas que contrarrestaban el estrógeno aun está en mi cuerpo, hasta que se desintoxique, es un efecto secundario por haberlas tomado mucho tiempo─

─¿Y eso sería…?─

─Como en unos dos o tres meses, pero como no tomaba de las más fuertes pues digamos que el efecto se pasará más pronto─

─Ya veo─ termino de decir para posarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño─ pero mientras eso pasa, ¿Por qué no ir intentándolo?─ su voz se impregno de picardía, Tsuna sonrió ante ese hecho.

─De verdad que eres insaciable, Kyoya─ negó divertido.

─cúlpate a ti, es un defecto que adquirí cuando probé tu cuerpo por primera vez─

─Entonces tendré que aceptar mi "castigo"─ hizo comillas con los dedos ─Pero antes, quiero que me prometas una cosa─ su mirada se tornó seria como pocas veces ocurría. Por lo que Hibari supo de inmediato, que se trataba de algo serio.

─por supuesto─

─Quiero que me prometas que cuando yo encargue dejaremos esto Kyoya, no quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en medio de todo esto, prométemelo─ le miro con ojos suplicantes.

─Lo prometo, así que no te preocupes por eso─

─Bien…─ sonrió tomando las mejillas de su esposo ─ puedes continuar─

Hibari rio entre dientes antes de hacerle el amor a su esposo.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, aquí la primera parte de este, creo yo tree-shot, espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi, avisando que el siguiente capítulo es mas como un flash back solo para que se pueda entender mas esta parte de aquí arriba n_n bien, les dejo y espero me puedan apoyar con sus comentarios, se acepta de todo…

Pd: para cualquier aclaración o duda, pueden dejarla en sus RR y con gusto se los aclararé n_n.


End file.
